<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hood's Pet Sitting Services by blackrose_17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145266">Hood's Pet Sitting Services</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17'>blackrose_17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JayTim Week Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bat Family vs Dex and Leia, Dex-Starr Adopts Tim, F/M, Kinky Jason, Kinky Tim, M/M, Multi, Pet Sitting, The Bat Siblings Try to Help, Tim Has a Flerken, it doesn't go well</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Leia nor Dex-Starr looked completely impressed with their cat sitter as the duo glared at the man who dared to steal their human away from them a few times.  </p><p>"I think they are plotting your death," Roy commented as he looked at the glaring cats. "It would be easy for them being a Flerken and a former Red Lantern to get rid of the big bad Red Hood." </p><p>Without taking his eyes off of the cats Jason smacked Roy on the back of his head.</p><p>Or Jason agrees to pet sit for Tim and it is anything but easy or fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana (Wonder Woman)/Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Roy Harper/Koriand'r, Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JayTim Week Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>JayTim Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hood's Pet Sitting Services</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for day two of JayTim week for the prompt request. I was having issues with what to write then it came to me to have Jason pet sit Dex and Leia with Dick, Roy and Wally trying to help.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sighing Tim ran a hand through his hair, he had looked at all of his options but he came to the same realization he had the first time needs Jason to babysit Leia and Dex-Starr while he is away.</p><p>Which wasn't going to be easy as Jason, Leia and Dex have a rather hostile relationship. Not as bad as the one his beloved pets had with the rest of the Bat-family, the only ones they liked is Cass and Tim couldn't blame them, his sister is the best.</p><p>Now normally Tim would ask Cass if she could look after them but she was in Hong Kong and was unable to look after them.</p><p>Tim couldn't ask Dick, while their relationship was on the mend from everything that had happened when Bruce was thought to be dead, Leia, in her overprotective self had nearly eaten him. She wasn't as forgiving as Tim was.</p><p>And Damian was right out, the last time Dex and Damian had been in the same room together Dex almost got his Red Lantern ring back.</p><p><em>'If Bruce hadn't decided to finally get his act together and take Selina and Diana on a romantic vacation to work out their relationship I could have asked Selina.' </em>No one had known what to think when it became known that Wonder Woman, Batman and Catwoman were in a poly relationship.</p><p>Jason still grumbles that Diana and Selina could do better than Bruce.</p><p>That left Tim with only one choice.</p><p>Turning to his boyfriend Tim unleashed his sad eyes, "Jason, you love me, right?"</p><p>The moment those words left his pretty bird's mouth Jason knew he wasn't going to like what Tim was going to ask of him. "What do you want pretty bird? You aren't trying to soften me up before telling me that your friends are coming to visit and staying the week, again." Jason didn't mind Tim's friends but they could be a little much sometimes. They still and rightful so held a grudge against how he tried to kill Tim.</p><p>"No!" Tim knew that Jason and his friends had trust issues between them. Well, all but Bart, the moment he tasted Jason's cooking he was cuddling up to the man and even the great and feared Red Hood couldn't say no to Bart's big soulful brown eyes. "Besides we all know that you adore Bart."</p><p>Jason refused to comment proving Tim's point.</p><p>"No, you know how I have to go on that business trip that Tam has been reminding me for the last three weeks." Tim started.</p><p>Jason had a sudden foreboding feeling as to where this was going and he didn't like it. In a flash <em>'oh god Dick and the Flash's horrible puns are rubbing off on me,' </em>Jason was on his feet. "Pretty bird, you know I love you and would do anything for you." A leer appeared on his face, "Like that time on the rooftop where you, my naughty bird were wearing those silk green pan..." Jason was cut off as Tim slammed his hand over his mouth and he was blushing bright red.</p><p>"And if you ever want me to wear them for you again you will behave." Tim hissed out, keeping his hand on Jason's mouth he asked his request, "I need you to look after Leia and Dex for me."</p><p>Rearing back Jason growled out, "I knew it! I knew it! When you bring out those eyes I knew you were going to ask me to look after those little monsters!" Jason hissed.</p><p>Affronted on behalf of his beloved pets Tim poked Jason in the chest, "Leia and Dex are not monsters they are adorable balls of fluff."</p><p>Jason's eyes narrowed he knew his boyfriend had a blind spot when it came to his two "cats". "They claimed my leather jacket and when I tried to get it back from them Leia swallowed my guns and helmet and refused to give them back until I gave them ownership of <em>my </em>jacket."</p><p>Tim scoffed, "You got a new one that Diana picked especially for you."</p><p>"That's not the point!" Jason cried running his hands through his hair. "Leia eat Damian's katana and still hasn't given it back."</p><p>Tim's nose wrinkled like a bunny, "I warned him that Leia and Dex don't like him threatening me with it and she only ate it to stop Dex from going all Red Lantern again."</p><p>And okay Tim had a point.</p><p>Seeing that reasoning wasn't working Tim went for a different tactic, "Jason," Tim purred as he began running his hands up Jason's chest as he looked at him with hooded eyes. "You're the only one I trust to look after them and if you do this for me I will wear that maid outfit you brought for me and serve my master in any and all ways he desires."</p><p>Jason will deny that he whimpered - no video or audio no proof - but the image of Tim in the French Maid outfit on his knees flashed before his eyes as did the image of taking Tim bent over their kitchen table. "You play dirty pretty bird." Jason knew that he was only encouraging this kind of behaviour but damn it he was a sexually active man with a gorgeous boyfriend who had a very kinky imagination.</p><p>Tim beamed at Jason and pressed a quick kiss on his lips, "I learned from the best. I'll be sure to pick up something special for you as a thank you."</p><p>Jason's eyes flared with heat, "Oh darling you are going to owe me and we can start working on your debt tonight."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>